A Shot in the Dark
by gleenation101
Summary: Set after "I Do." Quinn and Santana find themselves tipsy and needy. One thing leads to another and they are about to cross the friendship line and possibly wake up regretting it. Warning: GP! Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Just came up with this on and it is a one-shot but has potential to be a full story. Anyways hope you enjoy and please review. XoXo**

Shue's wedding prove to be everything I expected, a huge failure. What I didn't expect was to be flirting, drinking, and dancing all night with Quinn fucking Fabray. One thing lead to another and another shot and now we are in her hotel room about to cross that imaginary line that has to do with sleeping with your best friend/rival/enemy. Her tongue is inside my mouth and my oh my can this girl kiss. I want her, I want her so badly but after our slap fest I finally feel we are doing good again. I haven't had sex in a while and all night Quinn has been leading me on and making me very hot and bothered. This will properly result in her waking up the next morning pissed after a failed experiment with a girl that has a not so girly thing. I can deal with angry, psycho Quinn but most importantly I don't want to screw up another friendship.

"You don't want to do this Quinn, trust me. We're drunk and I don't want you to regret anything."

"I am a little drunk but I would never regret anything I do with you. San I want this, I want this so bad, ugh I want you. Don't you want me?"

If I had an self-restraint its definitely all gone now. Hearing Quinn say that is all I need to reattach my lips to hers. I'm scared though, Quinn knows about my extra package down there but no one except for Britt and two other girls in New York have seen it. I've had sex with a total of three girls and each time it was simple, I was never nervous but with Quinn's soft and juicy pink lips now kissing down my neck, I'm scared shitless.

I want her and my body is showing it; my mind is the one that needs to relax.

"You don't have to be nervous, not with me Santana."

She looks deep into my eyes and its as if we are both automatically sober and entranced with one another.

"Quinn..."

"Shushh..."

She takes my bottom lip and sucks on it all the while giving it a little bite. With a pop she releases it. Fuck it, my member is aching from restraint and this nervousness can kiss my ass.

I lightly push Quinn down onto the mattress and begin attacking her neck, sucking on her pulse point. I need to feel more skin.

"Lift your arms up."

I softly demand and pull the dress over her head. Shit I can cum in my pants just by looking at her in her lacy pink bra and thong.

"Mmm like what you see?"

"Shit you know I do."

She smiles at me and goes to remove my dress and in an instant I'm in my black bra and compression shorts. She palms my tits and pinches the nipples. Quinn then slides her hand down my burning abs and cups me. Fuck its over clothing but it still feels so amazing. She begins to slip her hand inside past the waistband and I'm in heaven. Her hand is so soft and warm and tiny around me. Not to brag but if there is one good thing about my dick it that its a good size, clean shaved, cut, and pretty thick which really matters, well at least in my opinion.

"Fuck...Q that feels so damn good."

I'm fully on top of her and her hand is rubbing my junk in the best possible way. I will not pull a Finn with a hand-job, I can't that would totally be a disappointment for the both of us but the way she is gripping and pulling at my dick is driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore and I quickly flip her over so that her back is to me and her is ass is in between my legs.

"San what the hell?" She's trying to turn around but I have her pretty well locked down.

"Relax Q, I was totally loving that but just relax." I giggle, was Quinn really trying to get me off that way? Not that it wasn't working.

I quickly remove my bra and toss it across the room. I slip up her back and feel her breath hitch when my hard nipples slide across her skin. I brush her hair to the side and suck on her ear lope.

"I want to do things to you that all those stupid silly boys could never dream of doing."

"Hmmmm."

I smirk and resume my kisses past her ear down her spine and tear off her bra. I kiss every inch of her perfect pale skin and feel her lift her ass to grind into me. Shit! I want to go really slow and kiss every inch of skin but we have all night for that. Right now I'm lifting her hips slightly off the mattress and remove that thong. She tries to turn around again and I hold her tightly in place.

"Trust me?"

"I don't know, why can't I turn around?"

"We have all night for you to turn around and fuck with you facing me but right now I want you from behind."

"Hmmm San...wait what..behind..." She says a bit panicked and this time manages to turn around almost knocking me off the bed. Luckily it's a king size and I regain my balance. She completely naked underneath me and my hard on is proving to be extremely painful in these shorts.

She looks like a deer a caught in the headlights and I can't help but giggle at how adorable she looks.

"Not in your butt Q, although I wouldn't mind trying if your into that."

"Santana what? no! I mean I have never thought about it. Doesn't it really hurt?"

"Quinn I didn't mean butt fuck you, I meant just fuck you from behind. Like doggy style. I wouldn't do that to you without warning and unless you were fine with it."

"Oh..."

"Yeaaa... I guess if you do it the right way it wouldn't hurt. Anyways to much talking, turn back around and lets me blow that little mind of yours."

She looks at me with this smile that I can not understand and simply does as I please. I knead and squeeze her ass and give it a light slap.

"Fuck.."

I hear her moan. I then remove these bloody shorts and stroke myself. Yup I'm super hard and ready but I need to get a little taste before I dig in.

"Q get on your knees and elbows."

She complies without saying anything and I begin my quest for gold. I start by kissing her perfect ass checks and dive down to her dripping center that is spread wide for me. Her smell is hypnotizing and marvelous. I swipe my whole tongue down the middle of her slit avoiding her clit. I gently suck on her lips and feel her buck into my face and see her grip the sheets with dear life.

"Shit San...ugh please don't tease me."

I can't help it, I have Quinn the queen bitch who was my greatest rival in high school and face slapper a few ago begging and at the palm of my hands. For my own selfish needs I find her clit and suck on it for dear life. I go back and forth from her clit to her aching hot center tasting her delicious juices and spreading them all over her pussy.

"Oh my god please! Santana I'm going to..."

Within seconds she's cumming and screams my name. Damn she's loud and it's so sexy. Making Quinn cum like that is making my own release much anticipated. I can't take it anymore and I line myself up with her steaming still sensitive heat. I slowly push in and moan.

"Fuck your so tight."

Shit this has never and I mean ever felt so amazing. I know I should have waited for her to completely come down from her high but I needed this.

"Oh my god your so huge."

It's like I'm struggling to get in from how tight she is and add more effort to my thrust. I'm all the way in and I breathe out a moan I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yesss, that feels amazing. Faster San."

I was letting her adjust and now that's all the conformation I need. I thrust faster and harder. I know I'm ready to burst any second but I need Q to cum again.

"Yea Q, come on I want you to cum all over my dick. I want that pussy tightening around me."

"Yes yes, Jesus! Fuck me Santana, fuck me!" Sweat is forming on my skin and the head board is banging pretty hard against the wall. Quinn's ass is just hanging in the air getting fucked hard because her arms gave out. It's so fucking beyond sexy taking her like this for the first time. She's clenching around my wet dick and I feel that burning in the pit of my stomach. She's gone and the aftershocks are making it so hard for me not to just cum inside of her but that is really disrespectful without asking, so although I want to die inside of her I pull out with all the force I have and instantly cum on her ass.

"Oh shit...yea!"

That's was the best orgasm of my life and of course it was from the most perfect person who does everything so perfectly. With all the strength I have, I get up to grab some tissue and clean her. When I'm finished she slowly turns over with such a cute and soft smile on her face. I lay between her legs with my head resting on her warm stomach.

"Although that beautiful massive dick of yours just fucked me so good, I must say you are such a gentlewomen. Thanks for not cumming inside me without asking, not that I would have minded because you are so sexy, and also for cleaning me."

I lift my head and look at her with squinting eyes.

"Haha, a lady should always know how to treat another lady. Although I almost lost my manners and came inside of you. Can't help it Q you were also fucking me so good."

I say with a wink and get a beautiful smile with a cute blush from her. I crawl my way up and kiss her slowly. She moans in my mouth and I know she can taste herself on my tongue. We break apart when air is needed. We rest our foreheads together and nuzzle our noises.

"You know now that I tired it, I definitely do like it from behind."

And I'm hard again.

**Should this only me a one-shot? Please comment and let me know you sexy peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! Thank you for the reviews which made me want to continue the story. Hope you enjoy it and review. XoXo**

**Santana's P.O.V**

So my life has definitely been changing for the better. My big move to New York has seriously been the highlight reel of my young life and I know I will grow to love this city, well I think I already do. The loft isn't in the finest neighborhood but it's comfy and the broadway twins are actually pretty entertaining, although more than half of the time they are annoying. I silently thank the blonde who slapped the crap out of me, making me realize I was a coward and was wasting my valuable sexy time in Kentucky but I won't give her the undying pleasure of telling her that. This city is more of my speed and people are more accepting of a person like me.

I didn't have it so bad in Lima. I tried my best to fit in and act as normal as a teenage girl would. I hung-out with the "cool kids," dated the jocks, joined the Cheerios and became captain. I have always felt like a girl, I have curves, perky breasts, a feminine voice and I don't have an Adam's apple or facial hair or any of that masculine crap, although what's below my waist completely changes that. Don't get me wrong I love my cock, I love having sex with it and I wouldn't trade it for the world but there are times when I wonder what it would have felt like to be a completely normal girl. While I was in McKinley I hid my cock very well, I never even let the guys I messed around with get past my boobs. I am ashamed to admit I would please them and give them all the glory to say they slept with me. No one knew about my cock and I liked it that way but it wasn't until sophomore year when I was in the locker room after Cheerio practice that my biggest secret was discovered.

**Flashback...**

_Practice was brutal as usual and after Sue let us go I waited by my locker playing on my phone till every girl showered and left the locker room. This was what I normally did because I hated going home smelling like sweat and grass. Being on my phone was also a great distraction from having my eyes travel to all the semi-naked bodies around me. What can I say, I absolutely love the ladies but no one needs to know that. As far as everyone is concerned I am as straight as a ruler. Another thing to hide on the list. Anyways, I finally got into the shower and when I was done and exiting I started singing and did not hear the soft foot steps coming towards me. Next thing I know I'm knocked down flat on the floor with no other than Quinn Fabray laying on top of me. _

_"Ouch! Shit Quinn why are you still here?"_

_I say half angry and half in pain. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was here. I came back because l left my phone in my locker." She says softly all the while staring deep into my eyes. I have always had this weird relationship with Quinn. One minute we are best friends and the next we are competing and fighting. Secretly I think this girl is one of my first crushes in high school because she is absolutely gorgeous. _

_"Oh... Well um.. yeah... I take long showers."_

_I say to her with a nervous smile and I notice she has not made any effort to get off of me and we have been staring at each other's eyes for about two minutes now. She blinks a couple of times and lightly moves, causing her to grind into my groin. Shit, I have learned to control my urges but that felt amazing and I can't help but get a little hard. Sure I get myself off but I still have never had sex with another person and I am a pretty horny teenager. I could have sworn I heard a little moan come out of Quinn but it could be my imagination._

_"Um... San, is there something you should tell me?"_

_Fuck! I quickly get Quinn off of me and scramble to my feet; luckily the towel hasn't fallen off. I'm so totally fucked, out of all people Quinn had to find out. She is going to ruin and out me or even blackmail me. Damn why did this have to happen. I can't help but start to pace through my locker not even noticing I have started crying and shaking. All of a sudden my body freezes when I feel a warm body press into my back and strong arms wrap around my waist. She rests her head on my shoulder and draws me in impossibly close. _

"_Hey, don't cry, whatever you have down there doesn't matter to me because your still my bitchy, crazy, funny and favorite Latina. I won't tell anyone."_

_Her voice, it is the most angelic thing I have ever heard. Now the water works are really coming down and I hang my head and sob some more. I feel Quinn lightly brush my hair to the side and softly whisper in my ear._

_ "I'm not experienced or anything but from what I felt you should be very proud. I'm sure these Lima losers would be envious of your size."_

_I can't help but chuckle because this is the captain of the Celibacy Club telling me I have a big one. That racist crap where ethnic people don't blush is false because I know my face must be very red. I slowly turn around and Quinn's arms are still wrapped around me._

_"If I would have known any better, I would say your flirting with me Fabray."_

_I finally feel my heart rate slow down._

_"Who knows, maybe I am. But seriously Santana, this doesn't change who you are to me."_

_I sigh and drop my head, I can't look at her with all this shame. I feel her lift my chin to bring our eyes into contact._

_"Quinn, do you promise you won't tell anyone? I'm not ready for it."_

_I'm nervous and look into her eyes for reassurance. She nods her head and softly speaks. _

_"I'm not telling anyone, I promise you." _

**End of Flashback...**

And she didn't, Quinn kept her promise even though we got into worst fights later on and called each other terrible things. At any moment Quinn could have ruined me, God knows I did and said things to her that would have easily made her say my secret or blackmail me but why she never did, I still don't know. It went through the glee club that I had an extra package but they never judged me and accepted me. I even remember when I was outed by Finn and once again everyone supported me. I was lucky because the glee kids, my teachers, and Sue protected me. I don't know if I deserved it but I am very thankful. Especially to Quinn. I know Britt was my first love and my actual first but Quinn was also always there for me. I wish I could say the same for her. During and after her pregnancy I was a total bitch. Everyone thought I was pissed because she got pregnant by Puck but the real reason was because after our interaction in the locker room I was seriously crushing over her. My feelings were so hurt because I knew she would never be with someone like me and then she let that moron sleep with her. I was so angry with Quinn that I found comfort in Britt and I eventually fell deeply in love with her. I had wiped the prospect of being with Quinn out of my mind until that night at the wedding. It was a fantasy come true but I knew it was just an experiment for her and hey we were both lonely and horny so that combination led one thing to another. After that we were ok and moved on with our lives, I was a little upset that I didn't hear from her after that but I guess she needed space and time to focus on Yale, which I completely understand. It was always something I admired about Quinn, she can have a million things happening in her life but school work is never left unattended.

**Buzzzzz Buzzzzzzzz**

Wow I didn't even realize I got a text from all the reminiscing.

**Berry**:

Santana remember later today we are all going out so please be ready by the time Kurt and I are home!

**Me**:

Ugh! Rachel I know and I'll try :/

**Berry**:

Santana! Please you take forever in the shower and always use up all the hot water!

**Me**:

...I'll shower before you two get here, happy?

**Berry**:

Yes, love you :)

**Me**:

Yeah yeah, see ya later.

It's weird that Rachel and I have become really good friends, I mean after all I did torture her in high school. We got past all the drama and when I showed up unannounced at their doorstep they took me in.

**Knock..knock...knock**

What the hell did the twins order something that has to be personally delivered? Who could that be?

"Coming!"

I yell and make my way over to the door annoyed and slide it open.

"Quinn... What in the world?"

I am so shocked right now, it's been almost a month and a half since I've seen her at Shue's non-wedding. She has a smile curling up her lips and she looks stunning, I guess she decided to dump the sundress because she's wearing tight blue skinny jeans and a mint button down blouse that hugs her perfectly. Shit, I just checked her out.

"Nice to see you too Santana."

Damn that smirk, I could think of many ways to wipe it off her face.

"Uhh, can I come in or do you have some girl in there with you?"

She looks at first amused but then serious. Is this a little jealousy I sense in her voice?

"Um yeah come in, sorry, and no its just me but what if I did have a hot girl in here?"

I say joking around, this is going to be fun.

"Well than I would be pretty envious of her and have to kick her out myself before you do."

"Ha ha ha very funny, why would you be envious? Getting jealous? Come back for a three-time thing Q? I mean I don't blame you I would be coming back for more too after having Santana Lopez rock your world."

I know I didn't piss her off because she lets out a little giggle and smiles. She's now standing at the entrance staring at me as I slide the door close. I turn around and she has her arms crossed.

"Well you didn't exactly show up at my door with a U-haul, or at all for that matter, so I figured i'd come to yours."

She releases her arms and slowly strides towards me so swiftly I see all the movement in her hips.

"I told you I wouldn't."

I gulp, why is this the only girl to have this nerve reckoning effect on me?

"You should have, I would have really enjoyed your company."

She says and licks her lips. Fuck!

"Hmm, how so?"

"Well instead of having to take care of it myself for this past month...you could have."

She is now directly in front of me and I take two steps back, caught in between Quinn and the door. I feel the twitching in my pants.

"As much as I would love for this to happen again, I uhh, I don't think that would be prudent."

Wow! Am I really going to turn down the girl who I have not stop thinking of? I mean I have two options here: The first is I tell her that I'm flattered and respectfully decline and have her get pissed off and leave, maybe even get a little slap. But do I really want that? I mean she did make the effort to come all the way here and I'm guessing it is because of me. Rachel or Kurt never mentioned her visiting.

The second is I sleep with Q again and ruin our friendship because we both are not ready for relationships and will probably kill each other, plus from my knowledge this girl is not even gay...or maybe she is, either way sexual orientation is not set in stone.

"And since when are you known for your prudence?"

She has that fucking rasp in her voice and a hand rubbing up and down my arm. Yup, I'm going with the latter.

"True, did you really come all this way for me?"

I know I'm pushing it but hey I'm a selfish person.

"I thought the gesture of me knocking on your door made that pretty clear."

I ignore her response.

"Do you want me?"

I need to hear her say it.

"Santana...really?"

I pull her into my arms and bring our faces impossibly close. One inch further and our lips will be touching. I see her open her mouth and close it again. Damn that mouth, it does things to me. I involuntary grind my hips into hers. I hear her moan. She brings her knee up to my private; I feel my member starting to get excited and hard.

"Do you feel what you do to me? Now say it Quinn."

She is squirming and I bet she is getting really wet but I won't make a move until I get her to say it.

"Fuck! Yes! I want you!"

She crashes our lips together and she tastes even better than our last drunken make out. I can't describe it. The kiss is hungry and almost passionate. Hands are pulling on clothes and I feel her tongue begging for entrance. Permission granted and we are fighting for dominance which she eventually wins. Her tongue is in my mouth and I am sucking on it because holy crap it tastes amazing.

"Mmmm lets go to your room."

She moans as she licks my bottom lip. Who am I to deny that request. I lift Quinn's legs around my waist and carry her to my room.

I place her on my bed and quickly remove my shirt and bra in record time. There is no time to waste on clothes, I haven't had sex since that night with her and my hand has really not been cutting it for me. While I removed my clothes she does the same and her chest is bare, panting in-front of me. I unbutton her jeans and remove them from her milky toned legs. I am only in my boxers and slide up her body. I kiss every inch of her smooth stomach, which I can tell she keeps in shape because she did have a baby but she's so fit it almost seems as if she didn't.

"So sexy."

I say as I lick my way up to her breast and suck her right pink nipple. She moans and lifts her chest closer to my face. I squeeze the other breasts and play with the hardening bud.

"Mmmm god that feels good."

I love how she reacts to me. I switch my mouth and suck and lick her other breasts.

"I know what can feel even better."

I say as I start to slide my left hand down her toned stomach and under the thin cotton fabric of her panties. I run my finger through her folds and feel the wetness soaking my finger.

"Ughh...shit."

She says and arches her back which I find incredibly sexy.

I move my fingers up and down and find her throbbing clit. She is moving uncontrollably and I can tell she's close.

"Mmmm...More San please!"

God I love it when she begs.

"Do you want me to go down on you?"

I say as I pinch her clit and work my way up to bite her neck.

"Yessss!"

She pants.

"God Quinn you love it when I eat you out, don't you. My hot tongue buried inside of your pussy."

She digs her nails into my back and squeezes her legs together.

"Holy shit, yes."

I lightly giggle from her enthusiasm and suck her neck one more time before I drift down and bury my face in her pussy. I lap up her juices and moan from the sweet and tangy tastes. Quinn's fingers are gripping onto my head and push my face deeper into her core. I'm tongue fucking her and it is the hottest thing I've ever done. Her tight hole is squeezing my tongue almost painfully but I have to finish her.

"San right there, oh god, oh god yess!"

She comes undone with my fingers playing with her clit and tongue aching inside of her.

I lap up her juices and move up her body for a kiss. I see the tears in her eyes and I think I just broke Quinn Fabray. I kiss the side of her mouth and wipe away the tears. I pull her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love the way I taste on you."

She says as she opens her eyes and hazel is mesmerizing me. I know she's trying to avoid talking about the tears.

"And I love eating that pussy of yours. But Q why were you crying?"

She turns her head away and switches our positions.

"I'll tell you later but now let me return the lovely favor."

She plays and sucks on my breast just like I was doing to her. This woman, how she makes me lose my train of thought. I can't deny how amazing it feels having her suck my breasts. She moves down to lick my abs and licks under my belly button.

"God this body is so sexy, I used to be so jealous of it but now I'm addicted to it."

Fuck why does she have to say things like that to me. I feel how impossibly hard I am getting and it is pretty obvious in these boxers.

Quinn goes further down till she lifts my hips to remove my last barrier of clothes. She takes my hard dick in her hands and strokes it up and down. I see her look up at me amused and smiling. She begins to lower her head and I jump up and stop her.

"Quinn you don't have to. I know girls don't like doing that."

She looks at me confused and then smiles.

"You are too cute you know that "Ms. I'm so badass." I know I don't have to but I want to."

"Quinn..."

She gives me another squeeze and pecks my lips.

"Shut up and lie down. Let me make you feel good."

She says with a wink and I finally comply.

She starts off slowly kissing the head and moving her hand up and down. She barely has it in her mouth and it feels fantastic. I can't help but watch and she is just intent on looking at me in the eyes. I nod and she takes it into her mouth. She starts off slow, using her tongue to play with the tip and then she slides it further in. I only did this a couple of times but this is by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen. She is just sucking on my dick like she loves it. I always thought that was degrading for a woman and I hated doing it to guys but Quinn makes it so enjoyable for the both of us. I feel her moan, sending vibrations to my shaft and I start moving my hips. I go slow because I don't want her to gag.

"Yeahh Quinn, your doing so good, fuck that feels amazing."

She lightly scrapes her teeth along the thick base and fondles with my balls. I know I'm so close.

"Quinn! Mmmm... stop... before I cum in your mouth."

She goes faster bobbing on my dick and all I see is her pink lips open wide with my dick disappearing and reappearing.

I'm fucking her face and any second I'm going to burst.

"Fuckkkk!"

I cum hard in her mouth and she continues to suck the life out of me, swallowing all I have to offer. That was just wow, no one has ever done that, swallowed that is. Not even Britt when she was my girl. I feel her moan and she continues to milk me for every last drop until I feel myself going soft in her mouth.

There is sweat on my forehead and a calmness surrounding me. Quinn finally lets me out with a pop and smiles sweetly. She comes up to my face.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you really enjoyed that."

"I'd be lying to myself if I say I didn't. You taste amazing and I know how you used to say how much you hated doing that to guys but I really liked doing it to you. It was so hot when you came in my mouth."

"Damn Q, your just really hot period."

She laughs and kisses me letting me tastes myself. We both moan and I feel myself getting hard again.

We keep kissing and I know we're both ready to go again. I line my rock hard dick with her dripping pussy and slowly push in. Just like I remembered, she's tight and so wet. I capture all of her moans with my mouth and create a slow and devastating pace. She is wrapping her hands around my neck and my arms are by the sides of her head.

"Oh yea S, your so big inside of me."

Fuck, her pussy is squeezing my dick.

"Quinn... mmmm... your going to make me cum."

She's screaming my name and I don't have time to pull out because I'm cumming hard and deep inside of her. Our hips are rocking and sweat is dripping down our bodies. We came together and it was beautiful, I think I saw stars. I drop down on top of her resting my head on her chests and listen to her beating heart. I can feel the aftershocks of her pussy and she is finally easing around me. We don't move, and I stay inside of her.

I hear my phone ringing and get up to throw it across the room. Then I realize I have arms draped across my chest and Quinn's head nuzzled into my neck. Damn, I didn't even realize we both knocked out after that amazing round. I can't help but think this time was extremely different from all the other times. Why I do not know.

"Mmm, are you going to get that?"

"I would but you seem pretty comfortable princess."

She laughs and rolls off of me. She moves to the other side of the bed and lifts the drifting covers to her breasts. I throw on a T-shirt and boxers and run into the kitchen where I left my phone before Quinn had showed up. I have two missed calls and a text from Rachel.

**Berry**:

Santana why are you not answering your phone? I wanted to know if you want me to bring take out before I get home or if we are going to grab something on our way to the club. Call me or text me back! You better not be sleeping again, it's 3 in the afternoon!

**Me**:

Sorry I got distracted by Quinn. Before you get really excited and freak out and call me or her, she came for a surprise visit. We took a nap; take out sounds fine. Bring me something with meat and not some vegan crap.

**Berry**:

I thought you were dead:( OMG! Quinn's there! I'm so happy, tell her I said hi and can't wait to hug her when I see her. Got to go, my class is about to start.

I shake my head, God Berry can be a funny little dwarf. I make my way to the fridge and grab two bottles of water and some strawberries. I didn't even realize I was so thirsty and hungry. Oh yeah, Quinn showed up when I was going to start making breakfast. I walk back into the room and Quinn is in the same position from when I walked out. I know she won't ask so I tell her.

"That was Rachel, she thought I was dead. I told her you were here and not to freak out. She says hi and is bringing food later. Speaking of which, we all had plans to go out and since your here your coming with."

I say with a wink and pass her the water bottle. She takes a long sip and smiles.

"Oh am I now? Well I can't turn down an invitation like that. Where are we going?"

This girls smile is infectious and it only makes me smile like a dork.

"Some bar in the lower east side where a friend of mines works. She's really cool and is letting us pass without getting checked."

"Hmm sounds good to me. Now should we continue from where we left off?"

She pats the spot next to her on the bed. I laugh and shake my head.

"I would love to but I really need to start getting ready and shower."

I say as I take a strawberry and slowly bite it.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow and bites on her lower lip. She moves towards me on all fours and the covers slip past her giving me a perfect view of that delicious body. Fuck, she is flawless and I'm breathless. She grabs the bowl of strawberries placing it on the side of the bed and pulls me by the shirt towards her. She takes the half eaten strawberry from my hand and places it against my lips.

"Open."

It's a command and a hot one.

I do as I'm told and open my mouth. Quinn feeds me the strawberry and comes up to me to suck on it while it's in my mouth. We eat the strawberry and I suck on her fingers earning a low moan. I throw her back on the bed and kiss her with all I have. The kiss is delicious and I grab one of the strawberries from the bowl and bring it to her lips while its between my teeth. She takes the strawberry from my mouth and sucks on it while looking at me in the eyes. She eats it and pulls me by the lip.

"I really want to fuck you right now."

I moan in her mouth.

"What's stopping you? You said you needed to shower so lets kill to birds with one stone"

She wants it.

"Fuckkk, I knew you went to Yale for a reason you little genius."

She laughs and I get off the bed and grab her hand leading her to the bathroom.

After another round of very hot steamy shower sex and breaking a tile on the wall from banging Quinn against it, we manage to eat a snack and get ready for the night.

It's 7 p.m when Rachel finally gets home and takes the air out of Quinn's lungs from her crushing hug. Kurt comes in shortly after and we all catch up and eat the Chinese take out. The whole time while Rachel and Kurt were talking, Quinn and I were stealing glances at each other.

"Earth to Santana and Quinn. Are you girls listening?"

I look up at Kurt who has his arms crossed with a questioning look on his face.

"Huh?"

What was going on with me and Quinn.

"Sorry Kurt, what were you saying?"

Thank god Quinn spoke because my mind wasn't able to create a coherent sentence.

"Santana you look lost, anyways, I said we should be leaving in half an hour."

I just nod and clear my plate and Quinn's from the table.

As punctual as usual, half hour later we are on our way to the city. It's April so the weather is pretty great here in NYC, I'm wearing skin tight black jeans with a white polo and signature black leather jacket. Quinn decided to go with a much more revealing dress than she is used to wearing and looks as stunning as ever.

We skip the line once I talk to the bouncer and we make our way in. This club is off the hook and by the looks of it the party is just getting started. It's 10 o'clock on a Friday night and bodies are grinding and drinks are flowing. This is why I love New York. We make our way straight to the bar and I see my friend Jane pouring drinks. We met at a Starbucks on broadway while I was out exploring. We had hit it off right away and I could tell she had a little thing for me. I would have totally hit that but I kinda wanted to make a friend other than the twins. Jane is really cute, she has long wavy almond hair and these bright blue eyes. She is older, 24 years old and has a really fit body. Ok who am I to deny how sexy this girl is.

"Santana! You finally made it!"

Jane yells across the bar because the music is pretty loud. She has been begging me to come and I finally decided to and show Rach and Kurt a real New York night out. She comes up to where I am and reaches over the bar, giving me a nice glance at her boobs to give me a long kiss on the cheek. Yeah she definitely has a thing for me. I smile at her.

"Yup I'm here, this place is awesome! Glad I finally made it. These are my old friends Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn. I plan on getting them drunk tonight."

She laughs and gives me a wink. They all give Jane a smile and a wave.

"I got you guys covered. I have to impress this babe tonight and which way better than through her friends."

We all laugh except for Quinn who looks a little uncomfortable.

Jane sure as hell takes care of us and we have all done our fourth shot. I'm certainly starting to feel the vodka and I notice a guy walking over to us. He walks over to Quinn whispering something in her ear and soon I see him dragging her to the dance floor. What the fuck, why is she dancing with that loser? I order a drink and keep my eyes glued to Quinn. She's dancing and laughing and it seems she is really leading that jerk on. Rachel's boyfriend Brody finally catches up with us and they are talking endlessly about Broadway.

Kurt nudges me in the arm.

"What is going on with you and Quinn?"

"What? Nothing."

"Bull-crap Satan, all night you two have had your eyes glued to one another and now you look like you want to go over there and rip that poor guy's head off. Do you have a thing for Quinn?"

"Shut up Kurt."

"Ah ha, see you can't even deny it."

"I don't have a "thing" for her, it's just physical."

"Wait, what! You and Quinn had sex!"

"Christ, keep it down elf. Yes we have hooked up, so what. Its just sex."

"Hmm, from the looks of it I think it's more than that."

Fuck this, I gulp down my drink and make my way towards the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?"

I say in the nicest way possible without pushing this guy off Quinn.

"Sorry babe but we're not finished. You can have your chance with me afterwards."

He says with a wink and I feel disgusted.

"No clown face I don't think you understand, I don't want anything to do with your dopey self. I'm here to dance with the blonde."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

He says pissed.

"Santana!"

Quinn says in a panicked voice.

"I said gets your hands off my girl!"

Maybe I should have approached this guy differently because he is like double my size but I don't like the way he was dancing with Quinn. Before I know it I'm pushing him off and I'm dragging her off the dance floor towards the exit.

"What the hell is your problem, I was having a nice time with John."

I can hear the anger in her voice.

"Oh so clown face has a name. Look I was doing you the favor of breaking in before you had to reject that loser, he probably thought he would have had a one night stand with you."

"Gee thanks Santana, I didn't realize I needed your help. Plus, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend at the bar?"

"Don't try to turn this around Q, Jane is not my girl."

"Oh and I supposedly am? I mean that is what you said in there."

"Q... Look it was in the heat of the moment, I mean..."

"Santana you don't have to explain to me. I'm just any other fuck. Your just like all the other guys who need me to warm their beds and once they get tired they throw me out to the curb. I wasn't expecting you to be any different. I think maybe I should go back to New Haven, coming here was a mistake."

I see her eyes start to get red and watery, I can't help but pull her into my arms. That stung a little but her whole life she has let men define her and she probably thinks I will do the same.

"I would never do that to you. I know we have been drinking and I might sound silly but I know that I would never see you that way or do that to you."

I'm looking straight into her eyes and feel my throat getting tighter. I feel her body shaking and I know she's scared.

"Quinn you are not just a fuck. Earlier today it felt like we were making love, no scratch that, we were making love and I can not see myself with anyone else right now."

She looks into my eyes and shakes her head.

"Don't say stuff like that to me Santana."

"Why not Quinn?"

"Because you are going to make me fall in love with you."

The tears are coming down her cheeks and I feel my heart ache. I give her a light kiss expecting her to pull back but she doesn't. It was the softest and gentlest kiss we ever shared. I rest my forehead against hers and whisper on her lips.

"Then fall in love with me because I know I am already in love with you."

After a few minutes of holding her in my arms I ask and giving each other light kisses I look at her.

"Do you want to go back in there or go home?"

"Take me home."

I shoot Kurt a quick text and he says they will be fine. Thankfully there were no questions asked.

I don't really feel like waiting for a train so I hail a cab. The ride is quiet but Quinn has her head resting on my shoulder and her fingers lightly stroking my palm. When we finally reach the loft I pay the cabby and make my way inside with an arm around Quinn. She tells me to brush up first and I don't argue. When she finally emerges from the bathroom I think she is going to take the couch but instead she comes into my room with nothing but a navy Yale t-shirt and tiny sleeping shorts. Her hair is loose and she has no make-up on. I do not think I have ever seen such a beautiful human being. She looks at me with a small smile that makes me smile as well. I open my arms and make room between the comfy pillows. She settles perfectly between my arms with her head on my neck. I can feel her breath and it tingles on my skin. She brings her hand up to my face and lifts her head to look at me in the eyes. She slides her finger across my bottom lip and then caresses my face. I close my eyes and let out a little moan, not a sexual one but rather a pleased one.

"I have never given anyone my heart, please don't break it Santana. Promise me you won't."

"I promise Quinn."

**Review, Please! Love you all!**


End file.
